dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Summit/@comment-90.230.163.175-20111209011019
What i did on insane was using a trap huntress, aura monk and a tower apprentice. Start wave 1: Put a gas trap and a inferno trap at each choke point. At east n west point this is just as they enter towards where the dragon will land when u shoot it down. Same thing at the 2 northern sides. On the south place same traps but right above the stairs and right b4 the bend. Next step is placing proximity mines a bit away from them on each. U should have enough time to do this. During wave 1: Kill as much as u can n keep placing proximity traps so theres basically 2-3 traps in each lane leading to a crystal. Its imperative that u got those place at the end of the wave. Wave 2: Switch to ur aura monk and place down a electricity aura at each of the gas traps and when the wave start make sure u kill the 2 flying wyverns. Also make sure to have 600 mana at the end of the wave. Wave 3: Switch to ur apprentice and build 4 deadly strikers 1 pointing east 1 south at west crystal and 1 at east crystal and 1 pointing west. Quickly switch over to ur DPS char or u wont stand much of a chance against the 570K ogre. During the wave start upgrading the inferno/gas traps and electricity auras. wave4: Keep on upgrading untill the gas/inferno traps are lvl 2 and same with electricity. Next step is making sure most of the proximity mines goes to lvl 2. Wave 5: Kill the 2 ogres that spawn. 1 of them will have around 1M health but the other is 470K. Grab both of their attention so they dont hit any of the strikers or crystals. Once they are down run around repairing everything. Your towers should be able to hold the wyverns away if not some dmg wont matter since the crystals get repaired b4 they boss arrives at the end. Boss: Hope u managed to repair ur traps n auras or this will be a short trip. Depending on wich class u use theres a different strategy. Huntress/ranger: Use any wall piercing weapon. Make sure u aim the ballista and get it down. When it lands go to the bottom of the stairs and just shoot away. Rince and repeat when the dragon flies away. Apprentice/Adept: Same thing but u have to stand further up and dodge the fireballs/breath. Monk/Initiate: Same as apprentice use ranged attacks do NOT under any circumstance get to close or the dragon will chew ur ass quite quickly. Squire/Countess: This1 is tricky since it requires u to take and soak the dmg the dragon do. If your using a countess use call to arms to minimize the dmg u take or use the squires blood rage and start wacking. Each time the dragon goes to the south start repairing stuff since u cant do anything. Doesnt matter if you die eventually the dragon goes down. Enjoy you new animus and pray to the gods its a good 1 since the map aint super fun